Akhirnya Ku Menemukanmu
by dedeq seokyu
Summary: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu yang dibawakan salah satu band bernama Naff, dengan judul yang sama. SasuHina Oneshoot No like, don't read
**Akhirnya Ku Menemukanmu**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu yang dibawakan salah satu band bernama Naff, dengan judul yang sama.

SasuHina

Oneshoot

No like, don't read

.

.

Seorang lelaki bersurai raven bermata kelam sedang menatap jalan setapak, melihat dari kamar apartementnya. Menyaksikan para pejalan kaki dan kendaraan yang berjalan, tanpa sengaja matanya berpusat pada satu gadis manis yang berdiri di depan sebuah toko.

Uchiha Sasuke nama lelaki itu, segera turun untuk melihat secara langsung. Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Sudah beberapa hari ini dia sering melihatnya di tempat yang sama dan selalu menganggu hatinya.

Saat sudah sampai di depan toko tersebut, mata kelamnya mencari keberadaan gadis yang selalu menggangu pikirannya saat ini.

"Sasuke-Kun" terlihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda berada di depannya. "Apa yang kau cari?" tanyanya.

" _Nandemonai_.. Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" ucapnya dingin.

" _Ano_.. Aku mau mengantarkan ini,, ku harap kau datang bersama pasanganmu. Kalau begitu aku harus pamit, Naruto sudah menungguku. _Jaa nee_." Jelasnya kemudian pamit meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiam, memandangi benda yang di terima dari gadis tersebut.

Benda itu adalah sebuah undangan pernikahan bertuliskan _Sakura dan Naruto_ , gadis yang di temuinya tadi adalah Sakura. Mantan kekasih yang dulunya ia cintai, sekarang menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Pahit memang, saat melihat mantan kekasih yang menikah dengan sahabat sendiri. Tapi itu bukan kesalahan mereka, tetapi kesalahannya sendiri. Saat dia memiliki gadis bernama Sakura tersebut, dia selalu mengacuhkannya. Sampai akhirnya, sih gadis meninggalkannya karena merasa dirinya tak di anggap.

Mau marahpun percuma, menangispun rasanya malu. Begitulah perasaannya kali ini.  
" _A-ano g-gomen,_ a-apa anda bisa sedikit menyingkir." tiba-tiba suara lembut mengalun indah di telinganya.

Saat dia menoleh, terlihat gadis manis memakai dress selutut berwarna putih. Rambutnya yang tergerai berwarna indigo, matanya seperti bulan. Harum tubuhnya,, seperti bunga levender. Terpana akan kecantikan gadis itu, tanpa sadar Sasuke hanya memandanginya tanpa berbuat apapun.

" _A-ano_.. T-tuan,, a-apa anda tak mendengarkan saya?" tanya gadis itu terlihat gugup.

Seakan tersadar Sasuke segera menyingkir, " _Gomen_." Katanya singkat.

Gadis itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

lagi-lagi Sasuke bangun dari lamunannya, gadis itu.. Gadis itu,, gadis yang ia cari. " _Teme_..!" geramnya. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh, bukankah gadis itu yang selalu berdiri di depan toko tempat Sasuke berdiri sekarang. " _BAKA_!" Teriaknya.

"Hoi! Kau kenapa menjerit?" tanya gadis kecil mungkin sekitar berumur 6-7 tahun yang berada di dekatnya. Rambutnya yang coklat, dan matanya.. Mata gadis kecil itu, mirip sekali dengan gadis yang di carinya.

" _Nani_? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya gadis kecil itu sinis.

" _Namaewa_?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan nama ku?" masih dengan tatapan sinisnya. "Apa kau mengenalku? Kau begitu mencurigakan, apa kau mau menculikku?" lanjutnya mencurigai.

Bukan menjawab Sasuke malah meninggalkannya, begitu bodohnya dia saat ini. Gadis kecil itu,, ingin sekali dia memberinya pelajaran.  
" _Cotto matte_..!" teriak gadis kecil itu menarik kaos baju Sasuke.

" _Nande_?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

" _Ano_.. Bolehkah aku meminta tolong." Katanya sedikit memohon.

Sasuke hanya menatap gadis kecil itu dengan tatapan dingin.

" _Gomen_ dengan masalah yang tadi,, aku hanya takut pada orang asing." Ucapnya menyesal, siapa yang tidak takut. Belum apa-apa sudah di tanyakan nama.

"Hn." Cuma kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hn? Maksudnya? Apa kau ingin membantu atau tidak?" tanya gadis kecil itu bingung dan terlihat sedikit membentak.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya masih terkesan dingin.

" _Etto_.. Aku mau kau membantu ku, untuk mengantarkan ku pulang. Aku kehilangan jejak _Oneechan_." Katanya memohon.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

" _Hounto_? _Yokatta_. _Arigatou ne, etto_.." gadis kecil itu berhenti, dia bingung harus memanggil lelaki itu dengan sebutan apa.

"Sasuke." lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat.

"Sasuke _niisan_." Senyum gadis kecil itu ceria. "Hanabi." Lanjutnya.

" _Hanabi (kembang api)_?" tanyanya bingung.

"Itu namaku, namaku Hanabi." Ucapnya sekali lagi.

.

 ** _Akhirnya Ku Menemukanmu_**

.

Sesampainya mereka di depan rumah sederhana, tetapi terkesan alami. "Apa ini rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke masih menatap bangunan yang ada di depannya.

"Iya,, ayo masuk Sasuke Nii." Ajak Hanabi gadis kecil itu kepada Sasuke untuk masuk.

"Hanabi-Chan..!" ucap seorang gadis saat membuka pintu. " _Gomen ne,, oneechan_ meninggalkanmu." Lanjutnya menyesal.

Sasuke terkejut saat melihat gadis yang di carinya sekarang berada di depannya, Sasuke hanya bisa memandangi wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

" _Daijobu_.." kata Hanabi menenangkan Kakaknya. "Aku juga diantar seseorang." Lanjutnya.

"Eh? Siapa?" Gadis itu tak memperhatikan seseorang yang bersama Hanabi. Gadis itu kemudian menatap seseorang yang berada di samping Hanabi " _G-gomen_.. A-anda tuan yang tadikan?" gadis itu terlihat gugup.

Sasuke menatapnya bingung, kenapa gadis ini malah terlihat gugup saat melihatnya? Apa dia seseram itu? Pikirnya.

"Sasuke-Nii ini kakaku ku,, namanya Hinata. Hinata Nee, ini lelaki yang mengantarkanku namanya Sasuke." Hanabi memperkenalkan diri mereka.

" _H-hinata desu_." Ucap Hinata gugup.  
" _Sasuke desu_." Balas Sasuke tersenyum.

"S-sasuke-San a-ayo masuk." Ajak Hinata sopan tapi masih terlihat gugup.

"Hn.. Terima kasih,, aku masih banyak kerjaan." Tolak Sasuke halus.

" _Arigatou_ Sasuke Nii, kapan-kapan mainlah kesini." Kata Hanabi tersenyum ramah.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Hanabi sayang. "Baiklah." kemudian tersenyum.

.

 _ **Akhirya Ku Menemukanmu** _

.

"Hinata!." Teriak gadis cantik bersurai merah mudah memanggil namanya.

" _Ne_.. S-saakura-Chan ada apa?" tanya gadis itu bingung, saat melihat gadis satu ini berlari mengejarnya.

"Ini untukmu,, jangan lupa ajak pasanganmu." Kata gadis itu masih dengan nafas tak beraturan.

"A-apa ini?" tanya gadis itu menatap sebuah undangan pernikahan.

"Bacalah." ucap gadis itu, tersenyum.  
Hinata langsung saja membuka undangan yang di berikan Sakura, terlihatlah nama yang bertuliskan _Sakura dan Naruto._

"K-kau akan menikah?" tanya Hinata terkejut, sedangkan Sakura mengangguk sembari tersenyum. " _Y-yokatta_." Lanjutnya.

"Aku harap kau bisa datang Hinata, kalau bisa ajak juga pasanganmu." Ucap gadis itu masih tetap tersenyum.

"A-ano Sakura, a-aku tidak punya pasangan." Hinata terlihat sedih.

" _Daijobu_.. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan sahabat calon suamiku." Sakura memegang bahu gadis itu, sembari tersenyum.

" _A-ano... E-etto_.."

"Tidak usah malu Hinata. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu,, _jaa nee_." Sakura meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya bingung.

.

 ** _Akhirnya Ku Menemukanmu_**

.

Acara pernikahan Sakura dan Naruto pun sedang berlangsung, gadis itu terlihat cantik berbalutkan dress berwarna putih. Saat ini gadis itu sedang berjalan menuju altar , sedangkan lelaki bersurai pirang menunggunya di altar dan di depan pendeta.

"Sakura.. Kau sangat cantik." Puji lelaki bersurai pirang tersebut.

" _Arigatou_ Naruto-kun, kau juga terlihat tampan." Sakura tersipu malu, begitu juga Naruto.

"Apa kita bisa memulainya?" suara baritone mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Hmm.." kata mereka kompak.

.

 ** _Akhirnya Ku Menemukanmu_**

.

"Hinata..!" teriak Sakura saat melihat gadis bersurai indigo sedang berdiri sendirian dan kelihatan bingung.

"Sakura-Chan.." gumamnya kemudian mendekat. "Selamat untukmu Sakura-Chan." Lanjutnya kemudian memeluk gadis tersebut.

" _Arigatou_... Kau terlihat cantik Hinata." Kata Sakura memuji.

"Kau juga terlihat cantik." Katanya tersenyum.

"Ada yang ingin ku kenalkan padamu." Hinata menatapnya bingung, Sakura hanya tersenyum. Kemudian gadis itu memanggil pelayan. "Tolong beritahu Naruto,, ada yang ingin kukenalkan dengannya." Bisik Sakura pada pelayan tersebut.

"Baik." Ucap pelayan tersebut kemudian pergi.

.

Terlihat dua orang tampan sedang berbincang, "Hoi.. _Teme_.. Kapan kau akan menyusulku?" tanya lelaki bersurai pirang.

"Bukan urusanmu _dobe."_ ucapnya dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau masih saja seperti itu." kata lelaki itu kecewa.

"Tuan Naruto." Saat mereka asyik-asyiknya berbincang tiba-tiba suara pelayan mengejutkan mereka berdua. "A-ano.. Saya disuruh Nyonya Sakura untuk memanggil anda, katanya ada yang ingin dikenalkannya pada anda." jelas pelayan tersebut.

"Hmm.. Baik.. _Dattebay_ o" ucap lelaki itu semangat. "Ayo Sasuke,, kau juga harus ikut." ajaknya.

.

"Hinata-Chan,, kapan kau akan menyusul kami?" tanya Sakura sembari tersenyum manis.

"A-ano.. E-etto.. Aku..."

"Sakura.. Ada apa?" suara baritone mengejutkannya.

" _Gomen_ ne kalau aku mengganggumu." Ucap Sakura menyesal.

" _Daijobu_.. Siapa yang mau kau perkenalkan padaku?" tanya Naruto menatap sang istri.

"Eh.. Sasuke-Kun,, kau datang juga." Terlihat lelaki bersurai raven berbalut jass hitam. "Hinata-Chan sini."teriak Sakura kepada gadis bersurai ungu.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya, dia terlihat kaget saat melihat gadis cantik berbalut dress lavender selutut. "Hinata."

"S-sasuke-San." Ucapnya juga terlihat kaget.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal.. _Yokkatta_ ,, kalau begitu aku tidak perlu ragu untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua." Ucapanya bangga dan terlihat bahagia.

"hah?" teriak mereka berdua berbarengan.

.

 ** _Akhirnya Ku Menemukanmu_**

.

Gadis cantik menatap bulan dari kamar apartementnya, sembari tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang baginya sangat tidak masuk akal. Tetapi, apa yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini.

"Apa kau tak merasa kedinginan?" Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ne.. Sasuke-Kun,, _arigatou_." Katanya memegang tangan orang yang memeluknya.

"Buat apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

" _Arigatou_ sudah mencintaiku.." katanya lagi.

"Hn.." jawabnya singkat. "Apa kau tau Hinata,, aku mencintaimu dari pandangan pertama. Saat kau selalu berdiri di depan toko yang berada di seberang apartementku." Lanjutnya memperjelas.

" _Hounto_?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut, apa benar seperti itu? Pikirnya, kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk menatap sang lelaki. Tidak terlihat kebohongan, di mata kelam lelaki itu.

"Hn." Ucapnya kemudian mencium puncak kepala gadis itu. " _Arigatou_.. Sudah mau menjadi istriku. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan cinta sejatiku." Kembali memeluk sang istri.

Dari acara pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura tersebut, Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya kemudian mengajak gadis itu menikah. Walaupun banyak rintangan yang harus mereka hadapi, dari Ayah Hinata yang begitu keras dan susah mendekatinya hingga sifat sang kakak ipar yang begitu protektif dengan adik tercintanya. Begitulah kalau kita sudah menemukan cinta sejati, apapun akan dikorbankan untuk seseorang yang kita cintai.

 **Fin**

 **Maaf bukan bermakmsud mengabaikan cerita lainnya,, hanya mengeluarkan ide saja.**


End file.
